Conflictions of the Heart
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Riku begins to have feelings for his bestfriend, Sora begins to realize he has feelings for his childhood friend. But things seemed intent on keeping both apart. Will love prevail or will others destroy it? MF,MM,Yaoi,Shonen-Ai,AU
1. Rain of Sorrow

A Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction

Conflictions of the Heart

Chapter One: Rain of Sorrow

Disclaimer:

**For every Seme there is a Uke, for every shounen there is an ai, for every hot male couple there is a Yaoi fan standing five feet away.**

In other words this is a yaoi story, an m/m pairing. Don't like DON'T read.

Pairings: Riku/Sora (for the moment… more will come later.)

Rating: overall R

Rating for this chapter: Pg

A/N: Thanks Sabrina you were lots of help!! Now off you go read the story and review.

The rain poured down upon a small group of three who seemed to be heavy in discussion. A tall girl watched from the shadows as rain dripped off her long black hair and its natural silver tips on to her face and the ground. Her hair reached past her butt which made some often wonder how she kept it so nice since she never put it up ever. She narrowed her pink eyes at the group and moved quickly and silently away from them. As she walked down the abandoned street she heard voices to her left and went to investigate. Squall Leonheart and Yuffie stood talking about a keyblade master that they were supposed to find again. "The end is very near Leon we have to do something."

She just sighed and kept walking on; soon she was joined by another girl with shoulder length midnight blue hair and soft ginger gold eyes. "The time has come for us." The other girl nodded and held out her hand as a long staff formed just within reach of her finger tips. On her forehead an upside down triangle with a tiny star in the center appeared along with a tattoo on each of her cheeks. The staff seemed to gain a similar symbol, and it also appeared to radiate with a mass amount of energy.

She glanced over at the other girl as she stood with three stripes instead on each cheek and a gold crescent moon inside her own upside down triangle on her forehead. Her own weapon was a staff that had her own symbol on it and shimmered with her own power. They were both joined by a third girl that had golden orange/yellow hair and blue eyes, which in turn also had an upside down triangle but her symbol was a sun. Upon her cheeks were two stripes each. She stood there and leaned against her own staff, "Lets go, we don't want to be late." The girl with pink eyes just looked at the one who spoke and nodded. Each faded away from the street to reappear elsewhere.

All three girls reappeared to find Riku and Sora fighting against a bunch of heartless; Asahi or the girl with the sun raised her staff and called out a spell of light. Yuuzora, who was the girl with the star rushed over and caught a blow that would have knocked Riku unconscious just seconds before it landed. Hirusugi, the moon girl moved over to Sora's side to fight alongside him and tries to protect them. Each of the girls' symbols glowed as they used their magick to help out the boys. Squall and Yuffie managed to find them and help out with the battle as best as they could.

They were slowly winning the fight; Sora used the oblivion key to take down Ansem. Everyone was soon exhausted and glad that the fight was over but there was still the matter of the door that needed to be closed. Yuuzora looked over at Riku and Sora and knew that they were meant to be together but one of the blows that Riku received during the battle was fatal; even if he managed to help get the door closed he would still die. Sora himself was poisoned and didn't have much longer to live.

Yuuzora raised her eyebrow thoughtfully; she could always perform the spell of rebirth. Hirusugi pulled a star shaped fruit out of nowhere and broke it in half giving half to Sora and the other to Asahi to give to Riku. Yuuzora didn't notice what the other girls were doing until Riku was already chewing on his piece. "No wait!!!!!!!!!! That's a Papou fruit you can't give it to them. They have to willingly eat it." She called out in a half I care that they eat it but the spell would negate it anyways.

Sora took the fruit and looked over at Riku who was half sitting half laying while chewing on his piece. "Riku, I don't care if our destinies are intertwined, I don't want to loose you Riku. You're my best friend." He quickly bit down onto his piece and frowned at how bitter sweet the fruit tasted. Riku glanced back at Sora and nodded he felt the same way towards him; he bit into the fruit once more and smiled at its taste. It had been sour the first time he bit into it but now the bitter sweet taste rolled off his tongue in waves. He stood and looked back at Sora one last time, "Come on we gotta get this door closed before anything else happens." He went to the other side and began to pull on it, as Sora ran over to push it closed.

"Come on girls as soon as the door closes their going to end up collapsing all that strength has only made the poison circulate faster within their blood stream" Yuuzora said taking command of the girls again. The other two walked over to her and raised their staffs letting the ends touch and awaiting her to raise hers and complete the triangle. She raised her staff and all the girls began to chant softly, causing their symbols to glow and their staffs to give off a light.

Sora looked at Riku as they pushed and pulled at the door to close it, when there was only a crack left Sora looked at Riku sadly, he knew his friend wouldn't slide through. "Riku" Sora called sadly to his friend, "Don't worry Sora, I'll always be waiting for you to find me again." With that said the door clicked shut and everything went black for both boys.

Yuuzora and the girls backed up a bit keeping their staffs raised and in the triangle, as they did both boys appeared in the center of the triangle. "Be Reborn!" The girls shouted concluding the ritual of Rebirth. They watched as the boys began to slowly fade away to be reborn in another time and another place. _I will always watch over you boys to make sure you reunite with one another._ Yuuzora silently promised to the boys as she let go of the staff and returned to looking normal. She nodded to the other girls and they split up once more.


	2. New Beginnings

A Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction

Conflictions of the Heart

Chapter Two: New Beginnings

Disclaimer:

For every Seme there is a Uke, for every shounen there is an ai, for every hot male couple there is a Yaoi fan standing five feet away.

In other words this is a yaoi story, an m/m pairing. Don't like DON'T read because I WILL ignore all your stupid flames and comments about it.

Pairings: Riku/Sora (for the moment… more will come later.)

Rating: overall R

Rating for this chapter: Pg 13 for safety

A/N: Thanks Sabrina you were lots of help! Now off you go read the story and review.

Riku opened his eyes and yawned; he looked over at his clock and blinked, "only 5:45 in the morning." He mumbled sleepily and rolled over to try and go back to sleep. He wanted to catch the rest of the dream he seemed to be having, about two boys and a door. Along with that it had something thrown in with a huge bad guy, swords that resembled keys and three girls. He picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall across from his bed in anger. For some reason he was completely awake and the dream was beginning to fade in his memory. "Dammnit" he cursed out loudly.

A girl the same height as him stood at his door rubbing her eyes, "Geeze Riku, be glad that mom and dad aren't even home." She said as she walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Sorry Sabrina I didn't mean to wake you. I've just had this weird dream and I can't figure out what it's all about." Sabrina just nodded a knowing smile played at her lips, "Dreaming about guys again hunh?" She asked teasingly, she knew he was gay but only teased him with it when their parents weren't around to hear. Both her and Riku knew they would flip and do something as drastic as sending him away to "fix" his problem and try to scare him straight, after all they did that to their younger sister. "Come on get up and get dressed I'll make us breakfast and you can tell me all about your dream. Or what you remember anyways."

Riku's stomach growled in agreement earning a laugh from Sabrina, "Five minutes, I want to see you downstairs in five minutes." Sabrina called as she went to her own room to get dressed, today was their first day of senior year in K.H. High school. Having just moved back from their four year stay abroad in London, England. Sabrina hummed as she hurried and finished dressing knowing that they still had time yet before school.

Riku sighed and got up, tossing open his window he looked across into the darkened room that was Sora Evers room, his best friend since fourth grade when they moved to Lost Hearts Valley. Even though, Sora was a year younger than him and his twin sister. He sighed and dressed quickly before running down stairs to the smell of eggs bacon and chocolate chip pancakes that began to fill the house.

Riku slid to a stop to find two others in the kitchen along with his sister. A faint blush crept to his cheeks as he realized that it was Sora and his sister. Sora looked up and waved while munching on another piece of toast as his other hand currently held a half eaten piece. Riku studied Sora for a moment and wondered what he and Yuuzora were doing in his kitchen at ten minutes to six am. Sabrina caught his look and smiled turning back to the stove to finish cooking, "Sora claims to have smelled the food and got hungry while his sister claims to have tried to stop him from coming over. Yet there they are." The small group laughed.

Sora looked over at Riku and shoved a plate heaped full of food at him and grabbed another piece of toast with out missing a single beat. Sora looked at Riku and smiled before biting into his toast. Riku smiled back and picked up a fork to shove food into his mouth only stopping now and then to ask for something or state something. Sabrina and Yuuzora rolled their eyes at the boys' antics of eating food and went back to their own meals.

Yuuzora looked at Riku and smiled a secret knowing smile; she couldn't interfere anymore than she wanted to, to push the boys together. She renounced her power to the girls group and got a tattoo on her upper right shoulder in memory of them. She had to face it she was mortal now and had to forget her past life, and with it her knowledge that they were meant to be.

"What's wrong Yuuzora you seem sad?" Riku asked noticing her troubled look, "Nothing Riku don't worry about it, I'm just worried about class that's all. After all you're both up in the junior class leaving us poor sophomores to our evil set of teachers." "Fork over last year's homework" Sora chimed in. "Would if we went to the same school Sora, sorry but we've been gone for four years." Riku replied with a smirk, "And actually we aren't juniors at all." Sabrina nodded, "Yep, we're both seniors this year. It's our last year of high school."

Sora's face dropped a bit and he seemed to have gone to a sour mood, "How?" Riku looked at him and then looked away, "With all of our marks when we first went to London the school superiors decided that we were far more advance and put us in the next higher level up so that we would be more with our intellectual peers." Sora and Yuuzora looked at them blankly. "In other words we skipped a few grades. We should have graduated last year, but Grams said we could have a year off hence we're in our senior year instead of already at college." Sabrina clarified.

Sora's mouth went into a perfect 'o' shape but no sound came forth. He stood and pushed his chair back and carried his plate to the sink. "Well… I guess we all have one last year together then." He stated softly. Sabrina looked over at Sora for a moment and then back to his sister. "Well I'm gonna go finish getting ready it's almost 7." She left the room and headed up the stairs to her room to grab her things she needed for school. Excusing her self Yuuzora as well told Sora she'd be back and that she was just going to get her book bag from their house.

Riku watched Sora silently trying to figure out his mood, after what seemed like forever he got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Sora to himself at the sink. Sabrina met Riku as she was halfway down the stairs, "What's wrong Riku?" She asked as she finished putting her hair in a braid. Riku looked at her and shook his head, "it's nothing Sabby." Sabrina looked at him for a moment in silence, "You know Riku he doesn't know. You should be careful around him or tell him out right. He has a right to know his best friend changed in the last four years." She stated pushing past him to head to the door. "Sora you're gonna make us late if you keep standing at that sink all day."

Riku sat on his bed a moment and groaned his sister was right. He had been 15 when he stopped denying that he was gay and seeing Sora for the first time in four years made him realize just how gay he was. Sora had matured a lot while he was gone and that made Riku like him all the more. "Sab's right he does have a right to know. I guess I'll have to tell him his best friends gay at a later time. Right now I have to get to classes." "RIKU IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE'LL BE LATE!" Sabrina's voice floated up the stairs to Riku who grabbed his back pack and took off running down the stairs.

Time passed rather quickly for everyone at school and soon lunch rolled around. Riku watched the clock hungrily counting down the seconds till he got to see Sora again. Finally the bell rang and Riku leapt from his chair and bolted out of the class room. He slid to a halt as he spotted Sora walking next to a tall blue eyed blond. "Hey Sora" Riku called out cheerfully ignoring the blonde that was near him. "Hey Riku, you look like um." Riku looked at Tidus and instantly knew there was something about him. Tidus's mouth dropped open and he nudged Sora. "Sora, where did you meet him again? He looks a lot like that model what's his name..."

Riku blinked at Tidus, "You mean my cousin Sephiroth. Yeah people say I look like a younger version of him all the time. Pity he's in London and couldn't be here to meet you. He likes blondes…" Riku stated absently thinking of Sephiroth's want be boyfriend. He shook his head at the memory of Cloud turning him down. Sora just stared at Riku like he'd seen a ghost while Tidus took advantage of the moment. "He is so gay!" Riku nodded and noticed Sora still staring at him; he leaned forward so that he was really close to Sora "Boo." Sora squeaked and fell over backwards; Riku and Tidus laughed at Sora's antics and ended up with dirty looks from teachers.

Sora excused him self from the boys and left them staring after him as he practically ran down the hall way. Riku watched him go feeling lost and abandoned, "What's wrong with Sora?" Tidus looked at Riku and sighed, "For the first two summers he and I have been hanging out and you were all he talked about. I think he's still in the denial stage." Riku smiled inwardly but outwardly he just blinked, "So why did he run off?"

Tidus sighed and headed for the cafeteria, "Because just two and a half years ago he agreed to be my boyfriend so to speak. Riku, after two years he moved on and stopped talking about you. Now your back and he's confused. Don't worry I haven't kissed him. I've only been there for him. I told him that I don't think I'm the one he wants to be with deep in his heart. But I told him that as long as everyone stops thinking he's single he can deal with his inner thoughts and that I'd help him."

Riku looked at Tidus and then back down the hall. "He forgot about me?" 'But just this morning he was in my kitchen eating pancakes and toast. So was his sister. He sure didn't act like he forgot' He hurried and caught up to Tidus who continued talking, "Yeah I've been really good friends with his sister. She says that every letter you sent was left unopened in the letterbox. He stopped checking after the second summer you were gone. I can't imagine why though."

Riku shook his head and looked up at Tidus, "because my grams wrote to him and told him that he was a bad influence and that I would never be coming back to his clutches. She didn't take it to kindly when I told her I knew I was gay and I wanted to go back home to Sora. At the time I was just hoping she'd send me back and be done with it. But my plan backfired and she promised not to tell my parents if I broke contact with him, went out with girls, and did well in school. So I told her I'd compromise, I did two of the three." Tidus nodded and looked back up the hallway catching Riku's attention to turn and look as well. Sora was heading back towards them, "Good luck with Sora," Riku turned and smiled at Tidus before looking back to Sora, "Thanks Tidus."

Sora looked at Riku curiously for a moment and then shook his head, "So you found where the cafeteria food is. Be careful though some of this stuff looks like it might jump and bite you. That's why I always bring my lunch." Riku laughed and hit Sora lightly before opening the doors; Sora laughing told him "I eat out side. If you wanna eat with me you'll find me by the Cherry Tree."

After Riku got his goop known as food around the school he headed out into the courtyard to go find Sora and his cherry tree. As he rounded the corner he saw a pretty girl with long silver hair that had light blue highlights to it lean over and kiss his cheek, when she saw Sora looking straight a Riku like he had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar she pulled back and turned her icy blue eyes on him. A light "oh" left her lips and she got up to saunter over to Riku and drag him over to them.

"My name is Asahi, I was just telling Sora about some one close to me." She stated giggling while she spoke, Sora just blinked and continued to appear guilty about something. "Oh you wouldn't believe what Sora has said about you. He wouldn't stop speaking about you all morning and it would be just my luck I have to share all my classes with him. Come to think of it what's your class after lunch?"

Riku looked at her and replied in a bored tone, "I have government next." She smiled and if it was even more possible became much more hyper, "With Ms. Reese! I have her too. I'm only in the same classes as Sora for the morning periods because I needed to get my missing credits for them this semester. Next semester I'm going to be back in the senior classes and my poor Sora kins is gonna have to do with out me helping him through classes." Riku raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Help or cheat?" his words caused Sora to choke on his soda for a moment. Asahi stood and excused her self saying she had to hurry off to speak to a few others before the lunch period ended.

Riku looked at Sora and thought of bringing up the subject that Tidus told him, but something told him now wouldn't be the best time to do so. Before they had time to talk the lunch bell rung calling everyone back to their afternoon classes. Sora groaned and stood throwing away his empty lunch bag he looked back at Riku, "I'll see you later Ri. You wanna walk home together?" Riku nodded and watched Sora take off, just as Asahi came back up and hooked her arms around his left arm and clinged there.

He looked down at her as she looked up her eyes now appearing like a cloudy grey. "Tidus spoke to you hunh. Well he looks over Sora to make sure he's doin all right. We are both like his guardian angels. I can tell Sora cares about you a lot, do me a favor and go slow. Don't push him into anything until he is ready." She blinked and her eyes returned to their icy blue color. "Come on lets hurry we don't want to be late to class now."

For the rest of the afternoon which involved six more classes, to total the twelve they took each semester. By the time school ended Riku was more tired than he was when he first went to school. He barely noticed when Sora caught up with him, as he was deep in thought over what both Tidus and Asahi had said about Sora. He shook it off just in time to see Sora but not quick enough to see that he was going to trip over a piece of uneven pavement. It brought him sprawling to the ground on top of Sora who hadn't moved out of the way quickly enough.

Sora looked up at Riku who was blushing at the closeness of them and the embarrassment of tripping and taking Sora down with him. "Mmm Riku" Sora murmured trying to snap his friend out of what ever thoughts he was having. Blinking Riku apologized and got up quickly helping Sora up as well. Stumbling Sora lost his balance and fell against Riku's strong chest. Sky blue meet aqua and a moment that seemed to last for ever pass between them, closer and closer they seemed to get until…

A/n: Well that's it for now, word says that this chapter is 5 pages long, so if you think its short sue Microsoft Word. Oooh yeah I know it's a cliff hanger, but hey I want you to wonder what's going to happen. Hmm…. Two things to think on, One what is the end result to this chapter, what was/is gonna happen. And Two, has Sora figured out Riku is gay! Well some things are sure to happen in the next chapter. Chapter 3: Longing for days gone by.


End file.
